


Fighting Wars and Fixing Hearts

by Dadalorian23



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor!Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadalorian23/pseuds/Dadalorian23
Summary: A very soft and fluffy one-shot between our favorite Commander and our Doctor!Reader. This is an OC and I may add to this, but I'm not too sure at the moment.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot that seems to be evolving into something more. 
> 
> Follow on as our favourite Commander tries to navigate through life in the GAR whilst having someone back home waiting for him.

Wolffe watches on intently as you finish your shift at the medical center, observing silently from a distance as you rush between each patient; tending to their ailments without a second thought.

Under the harsh white lights, you look ethereal. Your platinum hair appearing completely white as it sweeps across your face, blending in seamlessly with the uniform you wear so proudly. You always style your hair in a high ponytail for your work, but he loves the way pieces fall out to frame your face during the long shifts. He would never admit to it, but he actually prefers it when you leave it down, enjoying the way his calloused fingers can run through its softness.

The edges of his lips quirk up as he continues to admire you from a distance, and for being known as such a ruthless Commander, he may as well just turn into a puddle where he stands. Or better yet, at your feet.

Watching on, he soon realizes that this is where you belong - your natural habitat, so to speak. The place where you can care for others to your heart's content, not ever needing to stop and address your own wants or needs. Here, you can bring patients happiness, relief, and peace. Elements, he has come to understand, that are often lacking within your own life.

His heart almost stops when you finally look up towards him, your cool blue, almost grey eyes instantly meeting his warm gaze with a startling intensity. He swears to himself that he will never get used to this feeling, that every time he looks at your face it's as if the planet's about to stop spinning and his heart is about to stop beating. You were good. Too good to be with someone like him. A clone, mere property of the Republic in which his only duty was to serve and die for whichever cause they chose.

Yet, here you were. Smiling out towards him as he waits for you to finish, grabbing your coat and bag excitedly as you hurry out the door.

"Hello, Commander" you greet with a wink, loving how he blushes when you use his official title.

His harsh features soften as you step closer towards him, almost smiling as he looks towards you for the first time in weeks, "You know you don't have to call me that, Wolffe is fine" he says smoothly.

You soon notice that he's being very cautious of your proximity, obviously being careful as to not make you feel uncomfortable. But you're quick to rectify the situation, reaching up eagerly to loop your arms around his neck, needing to stand on your tip-toes to reach his tall frame. You had missed how strong he felt in your arms, his broad shoulders and firm muscles softening slightly to your delicate touch.

"I know, sir" you whisper into his ear, relishing the way he shivers at your words, "but when else would I ever be able to see the fearsome Commander of the 104th blush?"

A warm chuckle rumbles through his chest as his closes his arms around your waist, "I can think of a few ways" he chides back, tilting his head down to place a delicate kiss on your forehead.

You offer a laugh of your own in response, feeling your smile grow wider as you move your head from the safety of his chest, "I like the sound of that" you hum, "shall we?"

With one more firm squeeze, Wolffe releases your body and takes hold of your hand, leading you towards the awaiting speeder to take you both home.

You and Wolffe had completed this journey many times over the past few months, the Commander always insisting that he should meet you after a late shift to ensure that you get home safe. He knows that you're capable of handling yourself of course, but when he has the time, he prefers to be there to keep an eye on you.

It's a trait of his that you have admired since the first time you met. Though, you can't help but notice that on this particular journey, something feels...different. That perhaps, he isn't just here to make sure you get some safely, and it would be a lie to say that you aren't excited by the prospect.

You shuffle in the back of the speeder as you feel his penetrating gaze slowly drink in your form, suddenly feeling too shy to meet his stare with one of your own. As the seconds pass by, your heart begins to race beneath your chest, and by the smirk tugging at his lips, you swear that he can hear it too.

The truth is, and perhaps the reasoning behind your nerves, is that you and Wolffe haven't exactly been...intimate, yet - though, it wasn't through lack of trying. Unfortunately, both of your conflicting schedules meant that you were often apart for long periods of time, or interrupted during the quality time that you did manage to spend together. However, you both knew that this was different. It had taken months of military-like planning to achieve, but for the first time, you both had a whole week to yourselves.

"Are you okay?" A firm voice brings you out of your thoughts, followed by a warm hand caressing your thigh.

You almost flinch at the touch, but you're quick to envelop his hand with yours, the nerves getting the better of you once again, "of course," you smile sweetly, "are you?"

He gives a firm, reassuring squeeze to your leg and nods, "I am now" he responds, pointing out of the window to your quickly approaching apartment building.

You cant help the blush that begins to spread across your cheeks as your excitement builds, a warm feeling settling in your lower abdomen.

Thankfully, the short trip from the cab to your home was quick. Being able to pay up and enter the building without any unnecessary distractions. Though, your anticipation may have risen too high as you struggle to input your key-code to your apartment.

You hear Wolffe's warm chuckle from behind as he places his hand on the small of your back, reaching past to do it himself, "Why so nervous, cyar'ika?" his voice flows like warm honey, igniting that spark inside of you.

You hum to yourself and choose not to respond, not trusting the noise that could escape from your mouth right now. Instead, you heave a sigh of relief as the door in front of you opens, pulling Wolffe inside with you almost instantly. Seemingly catching the Commander off guard, you continue to push your luck and press him against the inside of your door - your lips crashing down onto his hard with want.

"So needy, Cyare" he breathes between kisses, gaining some control by gripping your hips with an almost punishing force. It isn't long until you feel his large hands begin to wander, tracing up your stomach with his eager touch; reaching the swell of your breasts and cupping them firmly. He separates his mouth from your for just a brief moment, seemingly asking quiet permission as his touches become rougher and more eager. With a quick nod, he makes short work of your coat and blouse - almost tearing the material as he removes them with fervor.

You gasp as his quick movement, holding your arms up to once again wrap around his neck, your fingers finding purchase in his thick, black locks. Grunting with approval, he's quick to remove the lacy bra you'd worn, the flimsy material soon joining the pile of clothes that was quickly amassing on your living room floor.

You throw your head back as Wolffe palms your breasts, his tactile fingers moving to pull your sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefingers, "You're so beautiful, little one" he gasps out between kisses.

"I can't wait, Wolffe" you whisper back against his swollen lips, your own hands moving down to feel the hardness beneath his blacks, "b-bedroom is on the r-right"

He hums and nods against your lips, not removing himself from you for even a second. You stumble through your living room and down the small corridor as a mess of moans and limbs, blindly reaching for the walls and door to stablize yourselves. As soon as you enter your bedroom his grip finds your waist once more, almost throwing you to the center of your bed as he begins to strip from his own clothes.

Finally naked, Wolffe kneels before you, admiring your body with hungry eyes as you're spread out infront of him. His hands yank your pants down your legs, making a point to take your soaked panties with them. Looking down at your exposed core with a devilish smirk, it's as if a flip has been switched somewhere inside of him.

Taking both of your wrists in one of his large hands, he pushes you down into your plush mattress and keeps your arms above your head, "can you keep your arms there for me, cyar'ika? Can you be a good girl for your Commander?"

The authority in his tone travels straight between your legs and you fight the urge to press your thighs together, "Yes, sir" you respond, trying not to moan whilst your pussy screams out for his attention.

He hums down to you in satisfaction, providing you with a brief peck as he begins his work on the rest of your aching body.

He continues to kiss you, trailing his plump lips across your cheeks, nose and mouth as if trying to savour the moment for as long as possible. It doesn't take long before he's leaving a trail of kisses across your collarbone and shoulders - worshipping you before focusing his attention on your supple breasts. You begin to squirm and writhe underneath him as he takes one of your nipples into his mouth, pinching the other as he does so.

"Keep still for me, pretty girl" he mumbles against your chest, "be good for me"

You nod your head fervently and squeeze your eyes shut, your heart now pounding out of your rib cage. He slowly continues his ministrations down your figure, kissing and marking every inch of you, taking you in as if he could wake up at any moment and this would all be over.

You release a gentle moan as you feel his calloused fingers move down to the back of your thighs, his touch surprisingly gentle as he guides your legs over his shoulders. It was only then did his lips leave your body, allowing him a full view of your soaked pussy.

The noise that escapes his chest is almost feral, a growl radiating from his throat and the sound going directly to your dripping cunt, "Such a pretty little pussy" he hums, murmuring praises and placing delicate kisses against the inside of your thighs. The sensation of his slight stubble against your soft skin was almost too much, you began fighting the urge to touch him fiercely - your moans now sounding like cries and whimpers.

"Please.." you gasp out, looking up to watch his lust-blown eyes take in your soaked folds, "Wol-Commander"

At his title, his perfect mouth finally lands to where you need him the most. Pressing an open mouth kiss against your spread pussy, his tongue quickly sinking inside of you to give him a perfect taste. You moan in relief as you are finally given what you so desperately crave, your hands moving and instinctively grabbing onto his hair as his tongue flicks at your already over-sensitive clit.

"What did I say, pretty girl?" Wolffe looks up towards you, a mischievous glint sparkling in his golden eye, "You need to keep your arms above you if you want me to carry on"

You almost whine in protest, but the feeling of being left high and dry was too painful to argue any further, "Good girl" he mumbles, returning his focus to your aching cunt as your hands return to their original place.

He resumed with broad strokes up your soaked folds, being sure to taste all of the flavour you had to offer, "You taste so sweet," he rasps out, sucking your clit into his mouth. As the sudden stimulation your hips jerk up to meet his tongue, but you were sure to keep your arms anchored down by gripping the silk of your bedsheets.

His mouth stays on your clit whilst you struggle to contain yourself, sucking, licking and swirling the bud around his mouth and tongue. All you can do is whimper and moan, taking the pleasure that he was forcing you to recieve.

You gasp for air and squeeze your eyes shut once more, your head landing on the soft pillows behind you and the tightly wound coil in your stomach threatens to snap completely. He slips a single finger between your folds, pumping slowly in and out as his tongue continues it's assault. He curls and wriggles it inside you, adding another until he finally has you screaming.

"Wolffe! right- right there!" you yell out as you begin to see nothing but white, "Don't stop. Please!"

He hums against you and the vibrations send you soaring, your back arching as you were launched into an abyss of pleasure, "Cum for me, pretty girl" he mouths against you, never stopping the actions that were causing you to see stars.

You came hot and hard. The sensation completely enveloping you, melting your muscles and bones until all of was left was a shaking, sweaty mess. His fingers stilled inside of you whilst you came down from you high, being sure to see you through but not sending you into over-stimulation.

You whimper as he finally removes his fingers, but you're soon silenced as his lips find yours once more; your sweet taste now finding its way onto your own tongue, "You did so well for me. You were such a good girl" he praises between kisses.

You smile in response and finally cup his cheeks in your hands, running your fingers along his jawline and appreciating the small hints of stubble that prickle your fingers. You curl into his touch as his broad frame appeared over you once more, your legs finding their position on his hips.

"Are you ready for me baby?" he asks softly, waiting for your response before he touches you again.

Carefully, you reached between your bodies and press your hand against his length, giving it a gentle stroke to act as your answer. His head bowed at the attention, hanging loosly from his neck as your fingers struggled to encircle his girth.

"I'm always ready for you" you respond, kissing him slowly but passionately, moving his cock to tease your soaked entrance.

You watch on as his jaw tightens and his hips begin to stutter. It's taking every ounce of control he has to keep from slamming into you right now and fuck you into the mattress. But, for your first time together, he knows he wants to do this properly - to revel in the moment and praise your body as it deserves.

"Let me make you feel good" you coo into his ear, rubbing your thumb over the tip of his now leaking cock. "Let me be your good girl, Wolffe. Let go for me."

He lets out a string of curses in Mando'a and begins to roll his hips, replacing your hand with his own as he lined himself up at your entrance. With one last breathy, "please" he began to slowly sink into you, inch by torturous inch.

He releases a lengthy moan and rests his head against your shoulder, his first thrust splitting you open and feeling as if it went on forever. But eventually, his hips meet yours and he's fully sheathed inside of you - Wolffe's rock hard cock throbbing and filling you in ways that you never could have imagined.

"Fuck, you're _so_ tight," he groans, gasping for air. "You're taking all of me so well, sweet girl. You're doing so well"

You felt yourself get instantly wetter at his praise, that warm feeling beginning to build in your stomach once again. You reach around his broad body to bring him closer, encouraging him to start moving, "Please, Commander" you whisper into his ear, relishing the way his cock twitches inside of you.

Your breath hitches as he begins to thrust his hips, creating a steady yet powerful rhythm. You meet every movement with one of your own, determined to take him deeper and deeper inside of you until you forget your own name.

His pace soon becomes punishing as he speared you onto his length, fucking you into the mattress. The sudden speed brought a hiss of pain that quickly moulded into pleasure, crying out as Wolffe drove you further to the point of no return; babbling praises as he tore you apart.

Through the movements you manage to snake a hand between your writhing bodies, your fingers able to circle and relieve the pressure from your clit. You meet Wolffe's intense pace and you soon find yourself hurtling off that cliff once more, clenching around the Commander like a vice as you come hard.

"Fuck" he pants out, his hips snapping to meet yours as you cried out his name, "I can feel you squeezing me, cyar'ika. Are you gonna cum on my cock like a good girl?" the Commander asks, adopting a new pace to slowly pull out and slam back in as far as he can go.

"Yes!" you scream out, certain that the entire planet of Coruscant can hear you, "Don't stop!"

Your nails dig deep into his back as you bury your face into his shoulder, doing everything you could to not actually cry as you came.

"You're my good girl. Cum for me" he moans out, now quickly chasing his own release, "I'm almost there, sweet girl"

You squeeze your arms around his neck, your vision going blank as you felt hot streams of cum coat your walls. You could feel it pulsing out of him as he came, a strangled cry escaping his lips as you both collapsed in sheer bliss. Any control of your limbs has seemingly disappeared and you're nothing but a mewling mess of pleasure and desire, basking in the weight of Wolffe's body above yours.

You feel his cock begin to slowly soften before he finally moves out of you, rolling over onto his back with a slight hiss of overstimulation. He's silent but reaches out for your hand, rolling his thumb over your knucles in a gentle and calming pattern.

As the moments begin to pass, you can't help but notice that you're both still panting as you come down from your respective highs. Your own chest heaving as you lay on the bed, watching the sheen of sweat glisten across Wolffe's chest as his own breathing begins to even out. He has his eyes closed, but you know he's awake by the small smile that ghosts across his lips.

"Are you okay, cyar'ika?" he finally asks, breaking the silence with a voice so soft that you almost don't recognise it.

You roll on your side to face him, humming softly as you feel his warm cum begin to drip down your thighs, "I've never been better" you whispered back, "thank you."

He laughed softly at that, the warm sound filling the now quiet and dark room, "why are you thanking me?" he questioned, "it should be the other way around."

You choose not to respond and instead move across closer, resting your head on his firm chest to hear the strong pulse of his heartbeat. Your eyes feel heavy and every part of your body id exhausted in the best possible way, but you aren't ready to close your eyes just yet.

You don't see as Wolffe gazes down at you with only love and adoration in his eyes. Slowly, he wraps his arm around you and begins stroking your hair that he loves so much, weaving his fingers through your tresses over and over again before you feel the warm embrace of sleep wash over you.

You didnt hear him when he whispered, "I love you," either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just can't seem to leave Wolffe alone!

You wake to the soft, amber light of morning, it's warm glow just beginning to creep between the light material of your drapes and spill across your pillow. Its gentle heat almost matches the tender embrace of the Commander behind you, but in reality, you already know that nothing else can compare to the way his arms feel wrapped around your body.

You move just slightly to check the time on your alarm clock, but you hum in delight when the strong limbs entangling you pull you further into the bed, "Where do you think you're going?" a gruff voice mumbles out against the shell of your ear, causing the heat between your legs to grow.

You laugh and turn in his arms, wanting to finally see what he looks like in the morning, "Nowhere far" you respond as you look into his still-tired eyes, "I just wanted to check the time"

You're not disappointed when you look over him, finding that his usual frown has dissipated and the ghost of a smile is lingering on his plump lips. Ever since you first laid eyes on this man, you could never understand how one person could be so beautiful. Yet, it seems that he doesn't see it for himself.

He moans and places his chin on your head, effectively forcing you back into the safety of his chest, "For this week, cyar'ika" he sighs, "we don't need to worry about the time".

At that, your heart skips a beat and you settle into the warm embrace surrounding you. Closing your eyes once more to enjoy the peace and security that his company brings.

Hours later you wake again, finding that you haven't left the position that you had fallen asleep in. Your head is still cradled to Wolffe's broad chest whilst his chin rests on your head, you hum in delight as you feel his hand lace through the length of your hair. It seems as if he's turned onto his side whilst you were asleep, choosing to face you whilst his other arm rubs soft circles into the small of your back. You nestle in closer as you enjoy one of his rare displays of affection, almost purring in contentment.

"Good morning again, little one" he mumbles, voice low and laced with sleep as he places a delicate kiss on your forehead.

You finally look up towards him, not hiding the large smile that's beginning to take over your face, "Good morning, Commander" you joke and huff out a small laugh as he rolls his eyes. You already know that he's tired of you using his title against him.

"Now, if you want to leave this bed today" he shifts, taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger, "then you should refrain from calling me that" his sentence almost finishes like a whisper.

"You should know better than to threaten me with a good time," you smirk, "Commander."

He smiles at your words and is quick to envelop you in a bruising kiss, the hand in your hair now rough against the back of your head whilst the other places a firm grip on your hip. The noise that leaves him can only be described as a growl, the rumble emanating from deep within his chest as his whole being begins to consume you.

Yet, before he can trap you beneath his firm body, you're quick to lift your leg over his hip and push him onto his back, "Now wait just a moment, Commander" you tease, straddling his abdomen and relishing in the wide-eyed expression on his face, "I do believe that you owe me something"

He hums beneath you and you shiver as the vibration shoots straight to your already soaked core, "I do?"

You make no move to answer him, but instead, you lean down and begin trailing soft kisses across the wide expanse of his chest. Feeling his breathing become more ragged as you continue on, moving your hands along the parts of his body that you can reach whilst taking delight in the feeling of him hardening beneath you.

"You do" you confirm back to him, moving further down his body whilst your hands continue to caress the rippling muscles beneath his golden skin.

Wolffe holds back a strangled moan as you finally reach where he needs you the most, his breath hitching as you wrap your hand around the girth of his rock-hard cock. You settle just above his knees as you lower yourself, keeping your eyes on his as you begin to take his swollen head into the warm heat of your mouth.

"Fuck" he moans out between clenched teeth, watching on with lust-blown eyes as you take even more of him. "You feel so good, little one" he pants, "You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth"

You moan against him in response, earning a hiss from the Commander as his length hits the back of your throat. You look up at him through tear-soaked lashes as your nose hits the curls at the base of his cock, his hand moving to rest against the back of your head and tangling itself in the length of your hair.

You begin to bob your head against him with fervor, feeling the tension in his arms as he restrains himself from fucking into your mouth. You run your tongue flat against the underside of his cock as you come up for air, your breath fanning against the red-tip, "Let go for me" you whisper as you begin to stroke the muscles of his thigh.

"You've got me close already, cyar'ika" he barely rasps out, his hips beginning to buck up into you, "'M not gonna' last-"

At that, you take him back into your mouth as far as he can go whilst your hand reaches to encircle the rest, pumping him fiercely towards his peak, "Where- where should I-" he tries to question, but you keep up your rapid pace as you hollow out your cheeks.

Just a few moments later you feel the muscles in his legs begin to strain, and you brace yourself on his hips as he spills onto your tongue. His thick seed coats the back of your throat and you look up at him as his eyes roll into the back of his head, completely lost in the bliss that you had provided. Being sure to swallow every last drop, you release him from your mouth and watch on as he continues to writhe beneath you.

The fresh sheen of sweat covering his body looks irresistible as you take in his post-orgasmic haze, a warm feeling of pride swelling in your chest as you realize that you did this to him.

Once you're sure that he's caught his breath, you lean your naked body back down onto him. Your head resting against his chest so you can hear the rapid beating of his heart. Goosebumps erupt across your skin as he resumes the delicate touches to your back, swirling his blaster-calloused fingers against the softness of your body.

"Cyare..." he finally mumbles out after a few seconds of silence.

"Mhm?"

You feel his cock twitch beneath as he continues, "I am never letting you leave this bed."

________

The rest of the day continued just as Wolffe had promised, remaining in the comfort of your bed whilst his cock was nestled deep inside of you. You had lost track of how many times he'd made you cum so far, but you had stopped counting when you reached double digits.

You smile fondly to yourself as you stretch out your tired limbs, rejoicing in the soft bedding that caresses your skin so gently. It was a dream, he was a dream, and if today was any indicator of how the rest of this week would go, then hell, that was going to be a dream too.

Though, as you watch the stern look on Wolffe's face as he re-enters the bedroom, you have an uneasy feeling that something's about to wake you up.

"Cyar'ika..."

Fuck, you know that tone.

You sit up in bed slowly and wrap the silk sheets around you, a look of concern etching across your features, "Is everything alright?" you ask, afraid to hear the answer.

He raises his hand to scratch the back of his neck, the muscles of his stomach tightening as he begins to pace the room wearing nothing but the fitted trousers of his blacks. You can't help but panic when you see his cheeks flush and the tips of his ears go red, he seems hesitant almost, perhaps...nervous?

After a few more moments of silence, he finally stops at the end of the bed, "Everything's fine" he says and you breathe a sigh of relief, "It's just that-" he pauses, "The men have just contacted me"

Your heart begins to beat wildly beneath your ribcage, your mind picturing every worst-case scenario that life could possibly throw at you. Were they okay, did they need him to return?

You tilt your head in confusion and attempt to calm yourself, watching closely as he sits down, "Are- are they alright?" you question, concern bubbling in your stomach.

He snaps his head to you and nods, "Yes-yes" he confirms instantly, "it's just that, they want to meet you," His gaze finds yours, "Tonight."

You shuffle from your position to reach out to him, smacking his shoulder lightly as the comforter falls to your waist, "You scared the hell out of me!" you giggle as he grips your wrist. You open your mouth to tease some more, but you moan into him when you're met with the feeling of his soft lips against yours.

"I'm sorry" he murmurs against you, his palm moving up to cup the side of your face. Subconsciously you nuzzle into its warmth, loving how his thumb strokes so gently across your cheekbone. A stark contrast to what those hands do when you're not with him.

"So, do you want to?" He interrupts your wandering thoughts, the slight blush returning to his face, "You don't have to if you'd prefer to stay here."

You hum and kiss the tip of his nose, "Should I be nervous?" You ask as your eyebrow quirks up at him.

He laughs that deep, throaty chuckle that you love so much, "No, cyar'ika" he smiles, "If you've managed to get around me, they'll be like putty in your hands"

You smile at him and can't help but agree, recalling the first time you had been introduced to the Commander and the choice words he had ready for you. A far cry from the relationship you have now.

"Mmm I'd much rather you in my hands," you say with a wink, tracing your fingers down his still exposed chest, "Would you like to join me for a shower before we go?"

Without saying a word, Wolffe stands from the bed and extends his hand to you, smiling when you take it and follow his lead.

It takes a few moments of holding your hand under an icy stream, but the water soon heats and you quickly strip Wolffe to pull him in beside you. He groans in relief as the hot water hits his skin, and for a brief second, you pause to watch the droplets fall against the broad curve of his back, weaving through the firm muscles of his body. 

"Enjoying the show?" he says without looking, a small smile ghosting his lips as if he can feel your eyes roaming his body.

"I can't help it" you respond, reaching up to run your fingers through his now-damp hair. He's so beautiful to you, and wherever you stand you find it difficult to take your eyes off of him. But as he's here in front of you now, it's almost breathtaking. A little bit of you still thinks you're dreaming.

Wolffe melts against you as you gently run your nails down his neck, smoothing the skin that connects to his shoulders and then continuing down to the small of his back. You can feel his muscles begin to relax under your gentle touch, the feeling of your bare skin against his making him shiver. He tries to turn to you then, but you keep him firmly in place with your hands on his shoulders. Right now, you just want to take care of him.

You squirt shampoo into your hands and lather it a little before sliding your hand back into his hair. He lets out a gentle moan and you massage his scalp, his eyes surely closing as you rub it in and card the bubbles through his short strands.

Slowly, he begins to turn in your arms, moving to place his hands on your hips as you continue your ministrations. He traces the curves of your figure as you rinse the soap back out, his fingers seemingly mapping out every part of you and you hum in delight. Your breath catches in your throat as his dexterous fingers reach the swell of your breasts, gently pulling on your pebbled nipples.

"Let me take care of you now, little one" he whispers against you, his eyes still closed as you move your hands back down his chest.

Turning you around, he places an arm across your stomach to pull himself flush against your back. You can feel his hardness as it presses between your soaked bodies; you lean back into it, moaning as you do so. Without saying a word, he bends his knees slightly and rubs the throbbing head of his cock against your folds, holding you even closer as it presses against your sensitive clit.

You turn your head to envelop him in a kiss as he begins to push into you, his length feeling extraordinarily big as he bottoms out. When he's fully seated, you look at his eyes as he smiles at you, admiring his expression of nothing but adoration. Then, he begins to rock his hips against you, thrusting up inside so far that you can't stop the whimpers that escape your lips. As he repeats the actions, gaining in speed and depth, you steady yourself against the smooth tiled walls.

"I've got you" he kisses against the base of your neck, his lips moving down your spine to suck bruises between your shoulder blades.

You gasp as his pace starts to increase, his cock hitting every sensitive area inside of you, "You feel- s' good" you choke out, watching as the hand across your stomach begins to travel down towards the apex of your thighs.

"Please, Wolffe-" you whisper as you watch, releasing another wanton moan as he hits a particularly sensitive spot with the head of his cock. He groans against the shell of your ear when he feels the goosebumps erupting across your skin, angling you both back under the warm stream of water whilst his fingers play softly against your clit.

Your eyes roll into the back of your head as he applies more pressure, surely sending you crazy as he rubs small circles. Your thighs clench around his wrist as your cunt tightens around his cock. You're close, so close.

"Right there, cyar'ika?" he asks, nose pressed to your cheek as he lightly bites your ear lobe. When you nod he moves down to lick a stripe up your neck, sucking just beneath your pulse point to mark you even further, "Come on, pretty girl. I need to feel you."

"I'm really close," you rasp out, trying to find purchase on the slick shower walls.

"I know, baby," he coos, continuing to nip and suck gently at your neck. "Come on, come for me–be a good girl for me"

Leaning your head forward against the shower and feeling the water run down your shoulders, you shake as the white-hot heat of your orgasm begins to take over. You clench down on him like a vice as your legs begin to buckle, but he's there to support you as you pull him over the edge too.

"So tight- fuck, s' good for me" you hear him murmur to himself, the grip on your body becoming bruising. With a grunt, he joins you and spills between your legs, continuing to roll your clit between his fingers to guide you through your orgasm.

Though, It isn't long until the familiar heat that has barely died comes roaring back to life, "Wolffe- fuck, fuck-" you have to push his hand away before it becomes too much. You can feel his grin pressed against the back of your head.

"Are you alright?" He asks after a few moments, his hand moving away to turn you back towards him.

You decide not to answer and instead, pull him in by the back of his neck to kiss him deeply. He almost laughs at your desperate action, but quickly moves you both back into the warm water, humming in contentment against your mouth.

Perhaps now you would be able to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unadulteraded Soft!Wolffe to satisfy my needs. These are dark times at the minute, so I hope you guys enjoy some tooth-rotting fluff! Stay safe x

"So, what do you think?" You ask Wolffe as you re-enter the bedroom, showing off your outfit for the evening.

You purposely chose something that would drive him mad, and you hope that he'll provide the reaction that you're looking for. The ensemble is one of your favorites, a little black dress partnered with stilettos and a matching clutch. You may be a little over-dressed for the evening, but this is the first time that he'll see you dolled up like this and you want him to fall head over heels.

Your eyes are on the soft carpet as you walk in, so you miss the way his jaw drops. "Wolffe?" You ask again, finally lifting your gaze to meet his.

His heart has been hammering in his chest ever since you agreed to go out with him tonight. He knows that his men will be on their best behavior around you, but he's still nervous about what you'll think of them. His men can be playful, to say the least, and when they're introduced to a new target...well. He shakes his head of the thought as he hears you call out, listening to the gentle clicks of your heels as you wander back into the bedroom.

When you finally re-enter, he instantly notices the way your curves are wrapped in soft black silk. Your waist cinched in as slit up the side of the dress threatens to reveal your thigh, your neck and collar bone almost fully exposed; displaying some of the marks he'd left there earlier. The heels you've chosen accentuate the length of your legs, but he takes pleasure in knowing that he'll still be taller than you. Your hair falls in gentle waves curling around your face and falling against your back, it's light color a perfect contrast to the dark material.

"You," He starts, letting out a large sigh whilst he takes in your appearance once again, "You look amazing, cyare"

You can tell by the look in his eye that he's being genuine, and it would be a lie to say that he didn't look just as good. He wasn't able to wear anything outside of his regulation uniform, but you always love how he looks in his armor. The plates flatter the size of his muscles flawlessly, sculpting his already toned body to perfection. You feel so lucky as you look at him, acknowledging that it's only you who can see him like this, that it's only you who knows this side of him.

After a short second of mutual admiration, he stands from his seated position at the end of the bed, moving to place himself just an inch away from you. From the proximity, you can feel the heat of his breath fan across your cheeks; sensing the heat in the tip of your ears begin to burn.

"We should probably get going soon" You whisper as you meet his gaze, his cybernetic and amber eyes already staring at you with intensity.

He nods his head but makes no move to leave, instead placing his hands on your hips and resting his forehead against yours. You hum in contentment in his firm grip, but you have no illusions as to what he's trying. Especially when one of his hands begins to wander further south.

"I'm serious!" You attempt to say through your laughter, "No way did I just put in that much effort for you to ruin it straight away"

He only groans at you in response, but you can see the wicked smirk beginning to ghost his plump lips. You take a step back to avoid any further temptation, telling him that you'll call a speeder. You do not doubt that his eyes are on your ass as you walk to the living room.

\------------

The ride to the bar was shorter than you had originally anticipated, and you're now feeling your anxiety pool in your stomach. Paying the driver and stepping out carefully, you cling closely to Wolffe's arm, allowing him to guide you to the meeting spot. He said that he's taking you to one of the only places clones were openly accepted, a small bar called 79s.

"There's still time for you to back out, you know" His voice cuts through the crowded streets of coruscant as you walk on.

At that, you can't help the nervous laughter that escapes your lips, "Is it going to be that bad?" You question, hoping that he'll put your nerves at ease.

"Do you want the truth?" He says through a sigh, though you can hear the humor in his tone.

You hum and look up at him, admiring his strong profile, "I suppose so, Commander" you eventually respond, "But I'm sure that they aren't as bad you're having me believe"

"They're just very...lively" He begins with a pause, "they mean well but, let's just say that they enjoy causing mischief"

You look at him with your brow raised, "then I believe we'll get along just fine," you finish with a wink. 

To your surprise, the bar is heaving. You're not entirely sure why you thought that it'd be quiet, but you certainly hadn't been expecting this. Bodies are everywhere, writhing and dancing in rhythm with the beat of the techno music. You can see the sheen of sweat covering all manners of creatures; you watch on as they make their way around the room, cradling either a drink or another person.

Gently, Wolffe guides you through the crowds of people with a protective hand at the small of your back, leading you to a more secluded area. There are tables and seats surrounding you, but before you can say anything, your thoughts are interrupted with the sound of roaring laughter.

"Commander!" Someone shouts from your right, calling over from a booth filled with troopers. The Wolfpack, you realize.

Wolffe takes your hand and offers a reassuring squeeze as he leads you over, being sure to keep you close.

"Sinker," he starts, nodding his head, "Boost, how long have you been here?" he questions, the tone of his voice now somewhat serious as he addresses his men.

"Relax, Commander!" Another trooper stumbles up from behind him, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder, "We're on leave! You don't need to act so grumpy now!"

At that, you can't stifle the laugh that manages to escape, and you can feel as all eyes land on you. Damn.

"And who's this then, sir?" The clone that Wolffe had called Sinker asks, "It's not the only person who's been able to thaw your ice-cold heart, is it?!"

Your cheeks flush at the comment but you step forward either way, "guilty as charged" you offer, holding out your hand awkwardly.

The men look at you with a spark in their eye, a hint of emotion that you can't yet decipher. But before you can even attempt to, the trooper that had been groping Wolffe stumbles forward, enveloping you in an almost suffocating hug.

"We don't shake hands here!" He sniffles against your shoulder, "you're family now!" Is this guy crying?

You attempt to squeeze him back, but you find that your arms are trapped against your body with your head nestled into his chest.

"Thank you so much!" You mumble out against the material of his clothing, wondering if he can even hear you.

"Alright that's enough, Warthog" Wolffe eventually steps in, pulling the soldier from you by his shoulder, "I think you've had enough."

You laugh and readjust yourself as you watch the Commander take care of his men, realizing that Warthog had been crying. You neaten your hair and pull down the skirt of your dress, but it's not long until you catch the attention of another member of the wolfpack, Comet you realize.

"So, care to tell us some embarrassingly soft stories about our Commander?" he offers, scooting over in the booth to make room for you.

As you sit down next to him, you have to ignore the way the cushion beneath you feels sticky, praying to a higher power that it's just residue from previously spilled drinks. It doesn't help either when the Commander wastes no time sliding in next to you, sandwiching you tightly between him and his brothers. It's a bit of a squeeze to fit you all on the bench, but you're left smiling as nobody even attempts to move.

"I can assure you," Wolffe says as he wraps a possessive arm around you, "that there are no embarrassing stories to be told."

"I find that hard to believe, sir" Sinker smiles as his eyes find yours, "You should see how he gets when he's been away from you for too long, we all know to avoid him or face sanitation duty for a month"

"I can believe that," you respond before Wolffe can interject, "the first thing he always asks for is a cuddle" You turn to wink at the now blushing Commander, joining in with the laughter of his men. After a second, he joins too, but not before pressing a firm squeeze to your thigh. A warning for later, perhaps.

The rest of the night goes by in a blur, listening to Boost's awful jokes over the sound of hypnotic music; drinking any liquid that was placed in front of you. Somehow, you had even entered into a game of eye-spy with Comet, unknowingly screaming out the name of every inanimate object that met your eye line. It was 20 minutes until you both realized that he'd never even picked a target, to begin with. But, it was when Sinker was repeatedly asking you to dance that Wolffe finally began to draw the line, finding that his brothers had been enjoying your company a little too much.

"Alright princess," he taps your leg, "I think it's time to head back"

Your head falls to his shoulder, "'M fine," you mumble, closing your eyes and enjoying the way he feels beneath you. Your head shakes as his chest ripples with laughter, a wide grin finding its home across your face. It was so good to see him relax, for him to finally let go and have some fun for once. 

After another moment, you feel as he begins to ease you both up from behind the booth. Initially, you think to stop him and insist that you stay for a bit longer, but the exhaustion that is beginning to weigh down your eyes tells a different story. You allow him to help you up and once you're standing, his arm finds its rightful place around your waist as he supports you. Your goodbyes to the wolfpack are short but sloppy, finding that they're even worse off than you are. It's no surprise to anyone that Warthog starts crying again, soaking your shoulders in tears as he thanks you for taking such good care of his vod. 

"Alright, come one, let's go," Wolffe supports you as you finish your goodbyes, urging you to walk with him through the cantina.

"Where are we going now, Commander?" You purr, attempting to sound even mildly seductive as you follow his steps. 

"Home... let's freshen you up, come on," Wolffe patiently says, nodding at his men a final time to say goodbye. You miss the way they tease him for handling you so gently as you finally make your exit. 

\------------

"My hero!" you loudly announce, stretching your arms into the air as soon as he steps inside the living room; he can't help but laugh at the quiet giggle that follows your words. On your way back from the speeder, you had complained that your feet were hurting from your shoes, so of course, he took it upon himself to carry you for the rest of the way. 

Wolffe carefully places your feet back on the ground, and, as soon as he's convinced you can stand without stumbling, he turns to shut the door. His chest is swelling at the domesticity of it all, imagining that this could've been his life had he been blessed with normality. Enjoying time with you, making sure that you got home safely, returning to the home that you would share. He turns to look at you, admiring how you're still standing where he had placed you, just waiting. 

"What wrong?" You ask after a quiet moment, your eyes large and doe-like as you take a step closer to place your hands on his chest. 

"Nothing, mesh'la," He says with a kiss to your forehead, "let's get you to bed, hm?"

You envelop him in a tight hug before nodding your head against his chest, "M'kay" you murmur. 

Taking your shoes off, you pad next to him as he guides you both to your bedroom. You laugh and squirm as he helps you out of your dress, goosebumps erupting across your skin in the wake of his deft fingers. He passes you one of his long-sleeved shirts to sleep in, and you revel in the feeling of being surrounded by his scent. He unfolds your comforter and helps you into bed, tucking you in tightly with the blanket. You close your eyes for a moment, expecting him to join you, but when you hear his footsteps begin to walk away, your eyes snap back open.

"Wolffe?" You whisper, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes, cyare?"

You hesitate before you continue, attempting to hide your face in the comfort of your covers, "You're not going to leave me, are you?"

Wolffe is absolutely sure you have no idea of what that question actually means to him, that you're probably just curious as to why he's leaving you in bed by yourself. But, how the words fall from your lips and enter his ears, he can sense the feelings he harbors for you begin to rise. Beautiful, kind, annoying, you. 

Moving meticulously slow, he rounds the side of the bed, making his way to the empty space beside you as he strips from his clothes. The instant he lays down you're already crowding his space, pressing yourself to him as close as you can possibly get. He wraps himself around you and places your back to his chest, his chin resting against your head.

"Of course not" He promises, placing a delicate kiss on your head as you both finally close your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Vod - Brother  
> Meshla - Beautiful  
> Cyare - Beloved/Loved  
> Cyar'ika - Sweetheart
> 
> *Your outfit for the evening: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/264656915589754493/


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of your week with Wolffe passes by in a blur, much to your chagrin. However, you take solace in the fact that it's been a blur of happiness, laughter, and an entanglement of naked limbs. You can't even remember when you'd last felt so happy or so at ease. 

You awake on your final day together with a smile etched across your features, the sun's glow warming your face as the sensation of steady breaths fan against the back of your neck. It's how you've become accustomed to waking now, the feeling of strong arms encapsulating you, legs intertwined with yours as if you'd ever attempt to escape. You squeeze the firm muscles of his forearm, relishing the feeling of his heart beating against your back. He rouses with your movement just slightly, mumbling a rough 'good morning' into the shell of your ear. You smile into your pillow and whisper a soft greeting in return. The deep baritone of his voice in the morning still causes your heart to skip a beat. 

Finally beginning to wake, he presses a soft kiss to your temple and you quickly turn in his arms. Rolling over onto his back, you both lie in comfortable silence as you look at his softened features, noticing that the usual crease between his brows is nowhere to be seen. He always looks so gentle in the morning you notice, the war and his command not having gotten to him just yet. 

"I leave early today, mesh'la" he eventually rasps out as you continue to stare, voice still thick and heavy with sleep. 

You already know this, but that doesn't help with the sinking feeling you now have in your stomach. Nuzzling your head further into the crook of his neck, you whine against his soft skin and relish in the feeling of his warmth. You feel the vibrations shudder through his chest as he chuckles at your desperate action, but the sensation just heads straight to your core.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl," He murmurs, "but it won't be long until I'm back here again."

You can't bring yourself to respond to him just yet, but you listen to his words in quiet contemplation whilst a faint feeling of tugging causes your chest to feel tight. You hadn't wanted to have this conversation so early, instead, you wanted to remain in your own fantasy for just a little while longer. 

Moving to press yourself ever closer, you begin to trace feather-light kisses against the sharp angles of his jaw and neck, nurturing the sensitive skin that you know is hidden there. You hear him release a gentle moan and it encourages you further, feeling the overwhelming need to-

"Cyar'ika," He suddenly interrupts, turning to hold you by your shoulder and forcing you to look up at him, "We don't have the time." 

You whine again but begin to shuffle around, feigning innocence as you listen to Wolffe continue. _I want it so much, mesh'la...but I need to prepare...there's only-_

Yet, he abruptly stops as you press your ass back into his growing length. You hum in satisfaction at his sudden silence, pressing yourself into him further and feeling your own wetness begin to grow between your legs. 

"Cyare..." He moans into your ear, the desperate tone in his voice only furthering your incessant need for him. 

His hips are hard against yours, and you release a quiet moan as his cock grazes against you just right. Reaching back blindly, you begin to rub his hard cock through the cotton material of his blacks, squeezing him gently to elicit another delicious moan. You drink in all of his sounds, committing them to memory as you feel him begin to twitch beneath your palm. Carefully, you move your hand to the waistband of his pants, tugging at them to free his pre-cum leaking length. It's hot and slick in your hands, the veins protruding already expressing his desperate need for you. Slowly, you begin to pump him with the firm, steady stokes,

"We'll have to be a quick, sweet girl" he whimpers through a moan, his hips already beginning to thrust in time with your movements.

"Fuck," he breathes out between gritted teeth, "you feel- s' good, little one"

At his words you release a moan of your own, feeling your pussy becoming impossibly slick. You could cry out as his deft fingers finally begin to trace the curves of your thigh, reaching between your already naked legs. An almost animalistic groan is torn from his chest as he feels the wetness already waiting for him.

"all of this for me?" He asks in awe, "I've barely touched you yet, cyare"

You whine against him and drop your head back, resting against his shoulder, "Always for you," you answer breathlessly, his fingers now collecting your wetness and spreading it gently across your folds.

You both soon become lost in each other's pleasure, the synchronized sounds of your moans and gasps filling up your otherwise silent bedroom. You press yourself further against the broad expanse of his chest as his fingers begin to quicken, his movements beginning to trace firm and precise circles around your slick bundle of nerves.

"Wolffe-" You manage to breathe out, "I need you," You can only hope that your breathlessness can convey your desperate want for him, unable to articulate yourself any further as the coil in stomach winds ever tighter. 

Thankfully, your heart skips in relief as you hear him release a shaky exhale behind you, moving to pull away from the material of his blacks. You whine as he loses contact with you, but it's not long until his fingers return to his previous ministrations, running against the length of your soaked slit.

"Are you ready for me, little one?" He asks against the shell of your ear, shifting to hold your leg open over his hip.

You shift your hips back to meet him, but you're not able to produce anything more than a low whine as you feel the tip of his head begin to run through your folds, coating himself in your juices. Your body jerks forward, but he's quick to hold you in place with a firm hand on your hip. 

Finally, feeling his forehead rest against your shoulder, you release a high cry as he sheathes himself inside of you in one fluid motion. Your eyes close and your walls clamp down around him, pulsing against the sensation of him filling you so completely. He pauses for a moment before starting a firm, steady pace, your pussy fluttering around the thickness of his length. Continuing to take him, he whispers sweet praises to the shell of your ear until your ass is pressed securely to his hips.

Lightly, he begins to rock against you, grinding against something so deep inside of you. You can't help the soft mewls that escape your lips as he begins to move you too, pulling your hips back to meet his unyielding thrusts.

"Always so tight for me," He mumbles against your shoulder blades, pressing gentle kisses as he continues his deep rhythm, "S' good for me, mesh'la"

From the way that you're squeezing him, he can already sense that you're close, losing himself to the feeling of your velvet walls fluttering so perfectly around him. He slides his hand from your hip to the apex of your thighs, moving closer until he can feel the wetness of your lips.

"Please," You whisper against your pillow, unsure as to what you're actually asking for. Yet, he gives you exactly what you need when his fingers find your throbbing clit. He presses down gently, rubbing against you in such a way that your vision goes blank behind your eyes. You can't help it like your whole body begins to shake beside him, forcing his cock even further into your cunt. You're completely incapable of communication as he does it again.

"C'mon sweet girl, you're so close," He says as he adds more pressure, eliciting a pitiful whine from you, "come on my cock for me, let me feel you"

His tight, fast circles begin to speed up and you swear that you're about to lose consciousness, "Fuck!" You yell out in pure desperation, clinging to his wrist and slamming your hips back to meet his thrusts.

Your eyes are squeezed shut but a tear still manages to escape, quickly rolling down your cheek until it meets your trembling lips as your orgasm finally hits you. Your moans are wild and your grip around Wolffe's wrist so tight that you're sure you'll leave a bruise, but not once does he halt his cascading movements. You hear his words of praise in the distance, but they're not enough to pull you back down to reality just yet. 

He's fucking into you furiously now, his pace enough to rattle your bones as he begins to chase his own release. Though once he's sure he's fucked you through your own high, his hand raises to palm at your tits, pinching your nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"Wolffe, fuck, fuck, fuck-" You chant against him as his thrusts becoming sloppy and his pace picking up even more than you had previously thought possible.

"Commander!" You finally scream as he buries himself inside of you, impossibly tight as another wave of pleasure washes over and causes your vision to go white. You can't help but clench even further around him as your second peak hits, trembling as his own release begins to paint the inside of your walls.

"Fuck-" he breathes out against the back of your neck, wrapping his heavy arms around your body. You both collapse against the softness of the sheets as you revel in your respective, post-orgasmic hazes. The deep rasps of your breathing echoing from one another as your eyes flutter shut. 

"Are you okay, cyare?" He mumbles after a minute between deep breathes, moving to release his now softening cock. You whine at the sudden feeling of emptiness but smile as you feel his hot ropes of cum begin to escape down your thighs.

"Of course," You whisper in response, "always am with you."

You both stay like that for a long time, knowing that you shouldn't. You enjoy the final silence that you'd enjoy together, reveling in each other's warmth. Neither of you knows when you'll be here again, and so you decide to savor it. Though, unbeknownst to each other, you're both holding back all of the emotions you so desperately wish to release. You tell yourself that it's easier this way as you lean over and press a gentle kiss to his shoulder. It's easier.

\---------------

This time, watching Wolffe leave was more difficult than you could've ever anticipated. You'd done it before of course, but not like this; not after spending such a long amount of time together, where you've both become...particularly close. 

As you both stood next to the transport, he'd assured you that you'd see him soon; that time would go fast that he'd be back before you even knew it. But, you couldn't help but see through his words, even as he spoke them. He had that look in his eye as he was preparing to board, that look that told you that even he wasn't sure when he'd be back. Or, if he'd even be returning. Though, you knew better than to question that. You'd just have to hope. 

As you said the last of your goodbyes, you held on to him fiercely; promising that you'd be waiting here for him, as always. He'd pressed a delicate kiss to your forehead and that was it. He was lost to a sea of white, watching your Commander and the other troopers leave. You thought that if you'd stayed to watch the transport take off, you'd feel better. But of course, it didn't. 

The walk back to your apartment was long and lonely, having decided to take the long route home to distract your mind. Although you wouldn't admit it to yourself, you were nervous about having to go home. To now have to face the silence of your apartment that was previously filled with conversation and laughter, the coldness of your bed without Wolffe being there to warm it. 

As you eventually unlocked your door and re-entered your home, you were hit with your new reality. A reality that was both familiar and unknown to you, where you craved the comfort of another whilst being accustomed to loneliness. You just prayed that it wouldn't long until it was over, that your Commander could finally come home to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this in the future but I don't know yet! Let me know what you think. Stay safe x


End file.
